


Un baile sensual

by DaughterOfHermes



Series: ¡Fictober 2019! [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fictober 2019, Pole Dancing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHermes/pseuds/DaughterOfHermes
Summary: "Estaba tan jodida, si su prometido se enteraba...¡quizás cancelaba la boda!" #Ficotober #Fictober2019 #Natasha Stark (versión femenina canon de Tony)





	Un baile sensual

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2019
> 
> PornoErótico
> 
> Día 16: Erotico
> 
> Pareja: Steve x Natasha Stark
> 
> los personajes no son míos uwu

Natasha Stark sabía una sola cosa en estos momentos: estaba jodida, realmente jodida.

Cuando les dijo a sus compañeros que el Capitán América, alias el rubio cuerpo de dios griego Steve Rogers, le había pedido matrimonio inmediatamente sus amigas más preciadas (Romanoff, Pepper y Wanda) saltaron hacia ella, anunciando que ellas se encargarían de la despedida de soltera.

Ahora, considerando que Pepper estaba con ellas y que sabían que Steve era su prometido, esperaba algo tranquilo. Si bien amaba las fiestas, atrás quedaba la mujer que bebía sin control y acaba en la cama con un compañero ocasional (no se avergonzaba de ello, en esos momentos era soltera y siempre se cuidaba, no tenía porque limitarse en lo sexual), principalmente porque quería que su relación con el rubio fuera duradera y real; realmente amaba al hombre y no quería joderla con rumores o malentendidos.

Con todo eso, no se preocupo cuando las tres mujeres le vendaron los ojos y la subieron a su auto, después de todo ¿Qué podían hacer? Confiaba en que, a más llegar, irían a un bar donde beberían una copa y posiblemente hablarían cosas no altas para menores.

Entendió que había cometido un error cuando le quitaron la venda. No estaba en un bar o en una discoteca, ¡Estaban en un club de Strippers! Por si fuera poco, tenía asiento en primera fila para ver el espectáculo de esa noche.

¡Dios si Steve se enteraba era capaz de cancelar el matrimonio! Ante el pensamiento se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Por si fuera poco, las traidoras ni estaban alrededor.

"_Okay Tasha, solo levántate rápido y huye directo al auto, que las otras las lleve un taxi"_

Con esa idea, estaba por levantarse cuando las luces se apagaron y música comenzó a sonar. ¡Mierda!

"_Abortar misión. Bien Tasha, nuevo plan, baja la cabeza, no mires nada y una vez acabe, sal corriendo hacia el auto"_

Se tapo los ojos con sus manos y espero pacientemente a que todo se acabara.

—**¡Y este número es especialmente dirigido a nuestra, próximamente casada, amiga! —** ¿esa era la voz de Nat?.

—**Con ustedes, nuestro bailarín estrella, ¡Steve Rogers! —** y esa era Wanda.

Momento ¡¿Qué?! A la velocidad de un rayo levantó la cabeza, viendo al escenario.

La melodía de Jessica Rabbit envolvió el lugar mientras una luz roja iluminaba directamente el largo escenario. Su boca se abrió cuando una figura muy bien conocida comenzó a caminar de forma lenta por el mismo, contoneando las caderas.

Steve Rogers (¡su prometido!) se movía en unos tacones violeta brillante que estilizaban sus piernas y levantaban, si era posible, más sus glúteos perfectos.

Un bóxer rojo cubría sus zonas más privadas y un chaleco del mismo color, totalmente abierto que dejaba a la vista los abdominales marcados, completaban el look.

Su boca debió llegar al piso cuando el soldado comenzó a cantar ¿Why Don't You Do Right?

_You had plenty money 1922_  
_You let other women make a fool of you_  
_ Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_  
_ Get out of here and get me some money too?_

Una voz dulce y ronca llegó a sus oídos mientras su, pronto, esposo se acerba al caño, posando sus manos en el. Hizo un simple giró, dejándole ver por unos instantes la hermosa espalda trabajada y ese trasero que era la envidia de muchos.

_You're sitting there wondering what it's all about_  
_You ain't got no money, they will put you out_  
_ Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_  
_ Get out of here and get me some money too?_

El soldado hizo una pirueta, girando mientras con sus brazos iba escalando el caño.

Al llegar a la cima, entrelazó una de sus piernas al poste, soltando sus manos. Quedó maravillada de ver a Steve colgando, girando con suavidad mientras caía hacia abajo.

Un cosquilleo se extendió por su estomago al ver cómo, en un punto, el hombre hizo un movimiento que dejó todo su trasero a la vista mientras su cabeza colgaba boca abajo.

_If you had prepared 20 years ago_  
_You wouldn't be a-wanderin' out from door to door_  
_ Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_  
_ Get out of here and get me some money too_

En poco tiempo, Steve estaba de nuevo en posición vertical. Tomando impulso, hizo un giro completo, finalizando en un Split mientras descendía hacia el suelo.

Se mantuvo de rodillas, llevando su torso hacia atrás. Despacio se fue levantando, poniéndose de pie; camino alrededor del tubo, quitándose de apoco la chaqueta roja y lanzándola al suelo.

Inmediatamente soltó un chiflido al ver el bien formado cuerpo de su pareja; ¡joder! No tenía nada que envidiarle a ningún dios.

Si el contrario la oyó o no, no lo demostró, simplemente posicionó su pierna izquierda en la barra e hizo un giró, levantando la pierna derecha y llevando su mano al talón de esta.

_I fell for your jivin' and I took you in_  
_Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin_  
_ Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_  
_ Get out of here and get me some money too_

Finalmente, su prometido descendió con delicadeza. Dando unos pasos lejos, clavó su mirada azulada en ella.

Se estremeció ante la intensidad, la leve humedad que sentía en sus bragas al ver como se restregaba contra el caño, moviendo ese trasero y el paquete contra el mismo, su boca salivaba.

Steve caminó hacia ella, sus pasos resonando por los tacones que portaba (¿Cómo caminaba tan bien en ellos?), con sus manos en sus caderas, bajó del escenario, yendo justo hacia donde estaba.

Con paso firma, el rubio se acercó a ella, sentándose en sus piernas. Apoyó su cabeza cerca de su oído, sus brazos envueltos en su cuello.

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Like some other men do_

Cantó con voz ronca y baja, dándole un suave beso en la comisura del labio.

—Espero le haya gustado, señorita Stark—murmuró, levantándose de su regazo.

Rápidamente le tomó de la muñeca, no permitiendo que se fuera.

—Vamos cap ¿podemos tener un show más...privado? —intentó darle un beso, pero el rubio se apartó.

—Lo siento señorita Stark, pero solo bailó— su novio dejó escapar una risa cantarina— Espero su prometido puede serle de más utilidad en esa área. — sin más se alejó de ella, caminando hacia tras del escenario.

Hizo un puchero observando al contrario irse.

Bueno, al menos esto le había dejado dos cosas. Uno, nueva fantasía erótica para usar el consolador y dos, el dato de que su futuro esposo se veía jodidamente caliente en tacones.

**Author's Note:**

> No se que paso...solo se me vino esto a la mente...no escriban en los hospitales xD
> 
> recordad, comentarios no matad -3-9


End file.
